


El día en que Jensen Ackles vio el video de Misha y el resto tendréis que leerlo...

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Español | Spanish, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen ve por la tele una entrevista de Misha de la Comic Con pestañeando con to Dios y eso SI que no, ¡que esa puta es suya!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 **Título:** El día en que Jensen vio el video de Misha y el resto tendréis que leerlo… 1/2

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beta:** lo siento no me ha dado tiempo de betear. La culpa es de mi jefe que me hace entrar a primera hora…

 **Nº de palabras:** 2418

 **Pairing:** Jensen/Misha (obviamente, si has leído el título)

 **Rating:** por favorrrr que estás hablando conmigo y esto es un Jensen/Misha. ¿Te lo tengo que explicar más clarito?

 **Warnings:** pues… XDDDD

 **Spoilers:** No tiene. Esto ocurre durante la comic con de San Diego del 2010.

 **Summary:** Jensen ve por la tele una entrevista de Misha de la Comic Con pestañeando con to Dios y eso SI que no, ¡que esa puta es suya!

 **Disclaimer:** bleh qué pereza… lo de siempre… no tengo derecho de nada, lo sé.

 **Dedicatoria:** para misspiruleta porque es una perrilla/oveja descarriada que ha vuelto al redil. ¡Este es tu regalo de bienvenida! GRACIAR POR MISHEARME ESTA MAÑANA!!!!

 **Descargo de responsabilidades:** la culpa de todo la tiene este video…

 

[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cm92KaX_egs&feature=player_embedded](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cm92KaX_egs&feature=player_embedded)

 

 

                Jensen estaba sentado a los pies de la cama viendo la tele, completamente vestido con su ropa super cara y esperando a su señora esposa que aún estaba en el baño. Tenía que ir de negro y gris, para ir los dos a conjunto y monísimos de la muerte. No dijo nada, ¿para qué? A ella le gustaba que fueran conjuntados cuando salían, como si fueran siameses o algo.

                El grifo de la ducha aún se escuchaba y eso indicaba que le quedaba un buen rato. Jensen se tumbó de lado sobre la cama apoyando la cabeza sobre la mano. Con la otra cogió el mando y se puso a cambiar de canales cuando de pronto un reportaje en directo de la Comic Con le llamó la atención. Allí ya estaba todo el mundo. Bueno, todo el mundo menos él que seguía esperando sentado en la cama. De pronto una cara conocida le llamó la atención.

                Misha.

                Misha estaba ya allí, con sus vaqueros, su camiseta de arcoíris y palmeras y su eterna camisa azul. Jensen apuntó mentalmente regalarle algo de ropa ahora que llegaba su cumpleaños. No, en serio; ¿Ese muchacho se miraba antes de salir de casa? ¿Cómo podía ir así a un acto público, como si fuera a recoger caracoles?

                La entrevista empezó. Misha aclaró que no era la primera que iba a una Comic Con aunque nunca por mucho tiempo, hasta ahora. Era tan natural respondiendo que parecía que se lo había llevado ensayado de casa.

                Jensen siguió viendo la entrevista y no tuvo más remedio que levantar las cejas cuando un incómodo silencio se instaló entre Misha y el reportero. Un momento, ¿Qué había sido eso? Jensen se incorporó de la cama para  cerciorarse de que lo que veía era cierto; Misha, tirándole lo tejos al pavo ese. ¿Quién coño era ese lelo? Jensen no tenía ni puta idea de quién era ni cómo era pero mal profesional desde luego. ¿Cómo puede dejar esos segundos de silencio ahí sin nada? Tan solo esa risilla tonta que se escuchó a lo lejos. Ese pavo sin duda iba empalmado y toda la sangre la tenía en la cabeza incorrecta. Menudo gilipollas. Afortunadamente Misha tenía una gran paciencia, cuando no le poseía la mala leche, claro, y esperó a que el tontorrón del presentador siguiera con la entrevista. Aquí fue cuando Jensen empezó a temblar porque cuando Misha comenzaba las frases con la palabra “honestamente…”, luego había lío. Lo conocía y sabía que lo que iba a continuación sería digno de ser recordado. Seguro.

                - ¿Y ese acento? –Jensen sonrió al escuchar ese deje puebleril de Misha. Hasta haciendo el gilipollas tenía arte el muy cabrón.

                - ¿Me has dicho algo? –se oyó una voz al otro lado de la puerta del baño.

                - No, hablo solo –Jensen siguió con la entrevista hasta que las palabras de Misha le hicieron sentarse de un golpe en la cama-. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué?

                Misha hablaba que le gustaba San Diego y que la gente iba vestida normal y no con ropa ultra glamurosa.

                _“Seguro que estoy ofendiendo a alguien”_

                Esa frase le retumbó en el cerebro trescientas veces seguidas. Ackles se enfadó.

                - ¡Claro que ofendes a alguien, gilipollas! ¡A mí!

                - ¿Me has dicho algo? –de nuevo la voz femenina se oyó al otro lado de la puerta.

                - ¡No! –ladró. Luego murmuró un poco más bajito para que no se enterara-. Qué pesada es, joder.

                A ver, ¿qué diablos le pasaba a Misha con la gente que iba bien arreglada y con ropa cara? Que le tuviera alergia a la ropa que se compraba en tiendas y no en un montón en un mercadillo en la calle no era problema suyo. Jensen siguió viendo la entrevista.

                - Genial, ahora le pregunta al presentador si le había ofendido –Jensen jugueteaba con el mando a distancia y lo apretaba entre las manos mientras Misha decía que el presentador asentía a lo que él estaba diciendo. La risilla tonta del gilipollas ese le crispó los nervios-. Lameculos –insultó al tío del micro que aunque no sabía quién era ni lo conociera en persona, posiblemente Jensen lo acababa de proclamar su enemigo público número uno-.

                - ¿Me hablas?

                Jensen ni contestó, rodó los ojos hacia arriba hasta ponerlos en blanco y pasó de contestar a la mujer que seguía al otro lado de la puerta. En cambio siguió viendo la entrevista de Misha y en cómo flirteaba descaradamente con ese tío. En serio, ¿esas miradas? ¿esas sonrisillas? ¡Qué puta eres, Collins!

                Jensen se puso de pie y estuvo a un segundo de apagar la tele cuando Misha se movió y sonrió encantadoramente al presentador al preguntarle si era un _friki._

                - Zorra –Jensen lo insultó pero en voz baja, no fuera a pensar la otra persona que estaba en el baño que se refería a ella y fuera a darle la tarde con uno de sus estúpidos enfados-. Eres una zorra que coquetea con todo el mundo, Collins.

                Le llegó la oportunidad de sonreír a Jensen cuando el presentador, tras una corta y escueta respuesta alegando ser un friki de los clásicos (eso sólo podía significar que era un warhammero, amante de Star Treck, Stars war, Galactica y el señor de los anillos. Seguramente también jugaría al World of WarCraft. Un pajillero en potencia, vaya), le preguntó a Misha sobre la sexta temporada. Misha y todos los demás tenían por contrato una clausula donde no podían decir absolutamente nada sobre la serie antes de tiempo a no ser que tuvieran una orden expresa, pero sino, tenían que guardar silencio y que Jensen viera a Misha tartamudear intentando encontrar las palabras correctas para expresarse sin decir nada, lo puso feliz. Joder, hasta sin saber qué decir estaba guapo. A Jensen no se le pasó por alto que se había cortado el pelo en esos días que no se habían visto y que tenía que haber ido a la playa porque lucía un tono de piel algo más moreno que la última vez que lo vio.

                Misha sonrió otra vez. No, _le_ sonrió otra vez al pavo del micro y a Jensen le rechinaron los dientes. ¿Era necesario mirarle así? ¿Por qué diablos le sonreía tanto? Qué bien se lo pasaba y qué feliz era y mientras él allí, vestido como un vendedor de seguros y con el pelo ese echado hacia atrás como le había dicho su mujercita que debía llevarlo. Tendría mucho glamur el peinadito pero parecía que lo hubiera lamido una vaca.

                Jensen deseó estar ahí con Misha, sonriendo y respondiendo chorradas de lo que sería la sexta temporada, ambos con unos vaqueros y una camiseta de los sex pistols. Jamás lo admitiría pero le tenía envidia a Misha porque era siempre él en cualquier parte, daba igual donde fueran. No ocultaba lo que pensaba ni en lo que creía; Misha era así y a quien no le gustara, pues que no mirase.

                _”I’m sorry, I’m useless”_

                La entrepierna de Jensen dio un tironcito. Que Misha dijera eso con esa cara y negando con la cabeza mientras lo decía era demasiado para su cerebro, que en seguida se activó diciendo “ven, que yo puedo hacer que te sientas totalmente útil.” El resto de la entrevista se la pasó por los huevos y Jensen ya no fue capaz de pensar en nada más. Tampoco le interesaba porque escuchar a Misha hablando sobre Castiel era demasiado aburrido en comparación con la de cosas que podría estar haciendo con esos labios.

                - Mierda –Jensen se llevó una mano al paquete y se colocó mejor el bulto para que no le molestara tanto. Tenía que ir hacia allá rápidamente, buscar a Misha y preguntarle porqué diablos le tiraba los trastos a todo el mundo y ya de paso darle una paliza al presentador por gilipollas. A ver si la gente se iba enterando que Misha era suyo. Resignado miró el reloj-. ¿Te queda mucho?

                - Peinarme y maquillarme solamente.

                Eso significaba unos treinta minutos mínimo.

                Jensen volvió a prestar atención a Misha, que hablaba sobre Castiel y el cielo. En serio, ¿Tenía que decir la palabra “cielo” y mirar así al presentador? Jensen alargó la mano apuntando la tele con el mando para apagarlo porque en serio que se estaba cabreando. Para responder preguntas no había necesidad de ser tan encantador ni follarte con los ojos a los presentadores como hacía el Collins, pero claro, él que era una monosidad de tío, se lo podía permitir.

                Justo antes de apagar, la entrevista terminó con Collins guiñándole un ojo a ese tiparraco y estrechándole la mano.

                Ahora sí que se cabreó porque seguramente e esas alturas de la tarde, Misha ya estaría seguramente en algún baño de la Comic con que ese tío arrodillado ante él y eso le tocó la moral, aparte de sentir que se había terminado de empalmar pensando en Misha en un baño público.

                Miró el reloj y escuchó el secador de fondo. Aún le quedaban en esa habitación un buen rato, más el tiempo que tardaran en llegar al evento desde el hotel donde se hospedaban y eso calculó serían otra media hora porque su mujer quería quedarse en el mejor hotel de la ciudad, en una suite con dos baños, dos salones y un balcón enorme.

                Lanzó el mando sobre la cama y caminó con paso rápido y decidido hacia el otro cuarto de baño. Entró, cerró la puerta, echó el pestillo y se colocó delante del espejo. Con dedos rápidos y temblorosos comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones hasta bajarlos a medio muslo. Los calzoncillos siguieron el mismo camino. En el gran espejo del lavabo vio reflejada su imagen. Se abrió un par de botones de la parte baja de la camisa y echó las caderas hacia delante. Con la mano izquierda se apoyó sobre el mueble del lavabo y con la otra se cogió la polla y se puso a tocársela ahí mismo.

                Esa entrevista con Misha lo había llevado al límite, primero con los celos al ver a Misha coquetear como una puta de muelle  con todo marinerito que se le acercaba y luego el calentón que le entró al verle tan guapo y tan encantador. Tan Misha.

                Apenas se había dado dos sacudidas cuando el líquido pre seminal le manchó los dedos. Iba a toda hostia y era normal, lo raro era que no se hubiera corrido viendo a Collins en esa puta entrevista.

                Bajó la cabeza para ver cómo se masturbaba. La polla resbalando entre su puño y el pulso bajo su piel cada vez más rápido. La mano se iba acelerando sola y esa gran ola caliente y espesa iba creciendo cada vez más y más en la ingle, obligándo a apoyarse contra el mueble.

                Levantó la mirada para verse en el espejo. Los ojos entrecerrados y vidriosos, las fosas de la nariz abiertas, intentando aspirar el máximo oxigeno posible de una sola vez y los labios entreabiertos y húmedos.

                Cuando notó que le sobrevenía el orgasmo, Jensen se mordió el labio inferior, haciendo que el aire que aún tenía en la garganta se le quedara atascado e intentara salir haciendo un ruido seco y agónico.

                Volvió a bajar la cabeza y se miró mientras se corría cómo se manchaba los dedos con ese líquido espeso y blanco mientras descargaba con furia sobre su mano todo lo que le hubiera gustado hacerle tragar a Misha.

                Collins, ese maldito bastardo. Pensar en él provocó que la polla le diera un respingo intensificando el orgasmo un poco más. Jensen tuvo que agarrarse con la otra mano al lavabo para no caerse. Las yemas de los dedos las tenía blancas y todos los músculos en tensión.

                Cuando todo hubo pasado, se quedó unos segundos intentando recuperar el aliento, mirándose la mano manchada. Eso le hizo recordar una vez que Misha le preguntó si se había probado a sí mismo. Jensen al principio no supo a qué se refería hasta que vio la cara de ese cabrón mientras le preguntaba. ¡Pues claro que no se había probado! ¿Por quién le tomaba? Misha se encogió de hombros y le dijo que seguramente él tendría que saber igual de dulce que sus labios. Jensen enrojeció y se fue. Ese día le había pillado con la guarda baja y no supo qué responderle, aunque no había olvidado ese incidente. Ahora, allí, él solo, con la mano manchada… ¿Quién iba a saber lo que hacía? ¿Y si realmente Misha tenía razón?

                Lentamente levantó la mano y la arrimó hacia sus labios. Cerró los ojos y abrió la boca. Lentamente deslizó un dentro y lo saboreó. Vale, no era dulce exactamente. Sabía a… ¿menta y chocolate? Jensen se imaginó que era Misha el que lo probaba y eso le gustó. Le gustó tanto que casi se empalma otra vez.

                Pensando que probablemente había experimentado la paja más rápida del milenio y la experiencia más rara de todas sus vidas pasadas, abrió el grifo y se lavó las manos. Cuando levantó la cabeza se dio cuenta de que tenía manchado el labio inferior. Lentamente abrió la boca y sacó la punta de la lengua para quitarse esa pequeña mancha. Se refrescó la cara, se limpió, se arregló la ropa salió. La otra puerta del baño también se abrió en ese momento.

                - ¿Nos vamos?

                - Sí –Jensen cogió la cartera y el móvil y se los metió en el bolsillo-. Vámonos.

                Tenía que ajustar cuentas con Misha Collins…

 

                CONTINUARÁ

 

 

 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**


	2. Chapter 2

Título: El día en que Jensen vio el video de Misha y el resto tendréis que leerlo… 2/2  
Autora: Taolee  
Beta: sin betear porque ya que no beteé el primero, pues el segundo tampoco ¬¬  
Estado: terminado  
Nº de palabras: 2820  
Pairing: Jensen/Misha (obviamente, si has leído el título)  
Rating: por favorrrr que estás hablando conmigo y esto es un Jensen/Misha. ¿Te lo tengo que explicar más clarito?  
Warnings: pues… XDDDD ¿algo rudos quizás? ¿un mal vocabulario?  
Spoilers: Esto ocurre durante el fin de semana en la Comic Con de San Diego 2010. Puede que se hable un poco de las tomas falsas o de algo en concreto que pasa en ellas…  
Summary: Jensen ve por la tele una entrevista de Misha de la Comic Con pestañeando con to Dios y eso SI que no, ¡que esa puta es suya!  
Disclaimer: bleh qué pereza… lo de siempre… no tengo derecho de nada, lo sé.  
Descargo de responsabilidades: De nuevo la culpa la tiene esos otros dos videos de ahí abajo… ¡¡¡Qué culpa tengo yo de que Misha sea así!!!  
Dedicatoria 1 a: Misspiruleta, que me ha descubierto el placer de los besos húmedos y violentos. No, no voy a explicar esto…  
Dedicatoria 2 a: Luandachan que de entre estas 3 opciones ha escogido una:  
A) Jensen se la come a Misha, que para algo tiene esos labios.  
B) Misha se la come a Jensen porque al fin y al cabo todos sabemos que Cas lo hace.  
C) Jensen peta a Misha porque lo ha estado provocando todo el día  
y D) Ponen un cd de Los Panchos y se ponen a tricotar unos patucos para Sam.  
Si quieres saber el final, vas a tener que leer… Si te atreves, claro ;)

 

 

 

TE FOLLO PORQUE ME DA LA GANA. PUNTO.

 

Jensen miró de reojo cómo pasaba Misha por detrás suya en el panel. Hizo como que le iba pegar a Jared y se sentó. Del resto no se acuerda de nada. Bueno sí, un poco; había cámaras, muchas luces, gente gritando y Misha a dos sillas de él. Menos mal que Jared estaba sentado entre ellos dos porque lo último que le faltaba era ver un video suyo en el youtube haciendo picecitos con el Collins o mucho peor, con la mano en su entrepierna. El caso es que o eso terminaba ya o se levantaría y le propinaría a ese canijo un beso y una paliza de las que hacían historias.

                Las tomas falsas tampoco ayudaron mucho y menos aún cuando salió su famosa parte del _Blow me Cas_ … Misha se reía en aquel momento, pero no se rió esa misma noche cuando Jensen le dijo que le hiciera todo lo que tenía en mente, entre ellas ese famoso gesto.

                Con lentitud, el tiempo fue pasando y después del panel llegaron las firmas y las miles de fotos.

                Llegó el momento de marcharse y Jensen lo agradeció en silencio. Esa noche se hospedarían todos en el mismo hotel y a la mañana siguiente cogerían un avión de vuelva a Vancouver. Bueno, todos menos Misha que no tenía que rodar esa semana. Antes de ir al hotel, Jensen acompañó a su mujer al aeropuerto porque tenía que coger un avión destino Nueva York porque salía como estrella invitada en una serie. Se despidió de ella y se fue, deseoso de seguir con los planes que tenía en mente.

                Cuando llegó al hotel aquello estaba prácticamente desierto. Era muy tarde y ya sólo quedaba el personal mínimo. Jensen caminó hacia recepción, pidió la tarjeta de su habitación y se lo agradeció a ese pobre muchachito  que parecía más despierto que dormido. Se giró para coger el ascensor justo cuando éste se abría y Misha salía de él. Ambos tropezaron y Jensen agarró la camisa de Misha en un acto reflejo por sujetarle. Cuando vio que no había peligro real de que Collins se fuera a caer, aprovechó que lo tenía cogido para tirar de él hacia la primera puerta que vio cerca.

                Tuvo suerte de que fuera la de consigna y estuviera abierta. Jensen arrastró a Misha de un empujón y luego atrancó la puerta con una maleta enorme.

                - ¿Qué haces? –Misha se había dado la vuelta y lo miraba con una expresión un poco desafiante en el rostro, como si no entendiera el comportamiento de Jensen.

                Jensen tenía dos opciones; o explicárselo todo o empezar a devorarle esos labios con los que había estado soñando desde primera hora de la mañana.

                Empezó por lo segundo. Se acercó a él decidido, le plantó ambas manos cogiéndole la cara y lo acercó a él con rudeza mientras lo besaba como nunca antes lo había besado.

                Misha no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de réplica. Abrió la boca y se dejó besar. Ackles le mordisqueaba los labios, introduciendo la lengua entre ellos e instando a la suya a que lo siguiera. Collins no se hizo de rogar y a los pocos segundos respondía a la pasión de Jensen con la misma intensidad.

                A los pocos minutos ambos estaban sin respiración y jadeando, intentando capturar un poco de oxigeno para llenar los pulmones y mirándose con ojos vidriosos.

                - ¿Qué diablos…? –Misha lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios entreabiertos.

                - Esto te pasa por ir buscando guerra, Collins –Jensen se arrimó mucho más a su cuerpo, mostrándole la gran erección que tenía y restregándola contra la suya-. ¿O me vas a negar que esta mañana no flirteabas con el pavo ese que te hacía la entrevista?

                Misha abrió de par en par los ojos y lo miró. Esa mirada era de “¿quién? ¿yo?” que Ackles se conocía tan bien y por eso no le engañó. Arrimó de nuevo sus caderas contra las de él y se frotó de nuevo. Luego separó un poco el cuerpo y lo cubrió con una mano, abarcando todo la erección de Collins, que dio un respingo cuando notó cómo el otro lo apresaba entre sus dedos.

                - Niégame que no le pusiste ojitos ni le sonreíste tontamente –Acercó tanto la cara que su aliento templando le calentó la piel de la mejilla-. Tampoco se me pasó por alto que te refirieras a mí en eso de la ropa.

                - Yo no tengo culpa que te des por aludido, Ackles –Misha fue claro en su respuesta-. Y creo que estás viendo fantasmas donde no los hay.

                - Ah, ¿Sí? –Jensen levantó las cejas esperando una respuesta.

                - Sí –Misha se lamió el labio superior sabiendo que el otro seguía cada uno de sus movimientos-, porque yo no le tiraba los tejos al presentador. Te los tiraba a ti.

                Jensen se quedó de piedra. Realmente se hubiera esperado cualquier respuesta menos esa.

                -Mientes.

                - No. Llevo todo el día queriendo meterte mano, Jensen –y bajó la mano hasta el botón de su pantalón. Lo abrió y bajó la cremallera deslizando la mano por dentro, agarrando la polla del Ackles y apretándola levemente-. Llevo mandándote indirectas todo el día y al fin las has pillado. Qué lentito eres.

                Jensen ignoró el insulto y en su lugar jadeó ya no sólo por la sensación de esa mano en su entrepierna sino por esas palabras guarras y provocadoras que iban a él directamente. El que Misha se metiera con él era ya algo normal. Contuvo un jadeo cuando le arrastró los pantalones y los calzoncillos con ambas manos hacia abajo. Luego se desabrochó la ropa él mismo y en apenas un par de segundos ambos estaban desnudos de cintura para abajo, con los pantalones a mitad del muslo y ambas erecciones peligrosamente cerca.

                Misha no le dio tregua y cogió a ambos con una mano para empezar a mover los dedos de arriba abajo, haciendo que cada polla se rozara la una con la otra haciendo una fricción imposible y caliente

                - Joder –Jensen miraba cómo lo hacía y se dejaba hacer mientras esos dedos largos y elegantes de Collins lo dejaban más sin sentido-. Hazlo otra vez.

                Misha sonrió picaronamente y repitió la misma operación, ésta vez algo más lento. Un líquido acuoso y brillante brilló entre sus dedos. Misha lo untó con la yema  del pulgar para que la mano se deslizara mejor y siguió repitiendo el mismo movimiento una y otra vez.

                Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Jensen, levantó las manos y cogió de los bordes de la camisa abierta que traía Misha dejando ver una de sus nuevas camisetas debajo y lo acercó hacia él rudamente. Cuando ya tuvo los labios pegados a los suyos le puso la mano en la nuca, por si a Misha se le ocurría escapar y profundizó de nuevo el beso, convirtiéndolo en algo lascivo y sucio. Abrió la boca dispuesto a devorarle, a  lamerle los labios, a chupárselos, a morderlos y a hacerles el amor si fuera preciso. Le _obligó_ a abrir la boca y lo invadió como un soldado invadiría una ciudad en guerra; violando y arrasando. Jensen parecía no tener nunca bastante de él. Tenía hambre de sus labios, lo necesitaba con urgencia, todo se le quedaba pequeño.

                Deslizó los labios hacía abajo, hasta capturar su barbilla en un apretado mordisco que hizo que Misha soltara un pequeño quejido. Luego  le deslizó la lengua por el cuello sin afeitar hasta detenerse en la nuez, la cual mordisqueó y lamió. Allí notó su pulso, cómo su cuerpo vibraba y respondía al suyo transmitiendo más calor.

                Jensen no pudo contenerse más y le cogió por la mandíbula, le propinó un beso caliente y húmedo y le dio la vuelta hasta ponerlo cara a la pared.

                Misha sólo pudo dejarse llevar sin caerse debido a los pantalones bajados.  Luego se vio empujado violentamente contra la pared y un peso enorme se le echó encima, aprisionándole sin escapatoria posible. Jensen restregaba la polla entre las nalgas del otro, poniéndose más duro aún. Estaba loco por hundirse en él así que se agarró de nuevo la polla, dándose varios toques de arriba abajo, acariciando por la base y terminando por apretar la punta, haciendo que el líquido pre seminal brillara sobre el glande al salir.  Se embadurnó bien el dedo y lo acercó a la entrada de Misha. Lo rodeó bien, esparciéndolo y por último introdujo el dedo con cuidado. Collins se tensó pero no se quejó, de hecho se apoyó mejor contra la pared para salirle al encuentro.

                Jensen gruñó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que el otro estaba haciendo. Quería ver su polla hundida en ese trasero ya, lo necesitaba, pero antes tenía que trabajar más con ese dedo; lo introdujo hasta algo más de la segunda falange para luego volver a sacarlo, así repetidas veces hasta que lo atacó con un segundo dedo.

                - Joder Jensen, venga –Misha lo instó entre jadeos a que lo penetrara de una vez.

                Jensen levantó la cabeza y lo miró con cara de pez. Menudo desagradecido, ¡si hacía eso por él, para prepararle! Si lo hubiera sabido se lo habría follado en cuanto entró y sin decirle nada. ¡Y luego que tuviera valor de quejarse diciendo que le dolía!

                Obediente como él solo, Jensen le separó las nalgas y se acomodó contra su entrada. Poco a poco fue empujando mientras se introducía lentamente. Ver cómo desaparecía la polla dentro de ese precioso y prieto culito le hizo embestir con algo más de brío, hasta introducirse completamente.

                Ambos jadearon a la vez, cada uno rozando el cielo pero de diferente manera.

                Jensen no se hizo esperar y comenzó a moverse contra el cuerpo de Misha cada vez más rápido. Lo cogía por las caderas y lo acercaba a él para darle lo que le había dicho que llevaba todo el día buscando. El culo de Misha rebotaba contra su ingle y él fascinado no podía dejar de mirar. El aroma de la excitación le nubló la vista y supo que estaba perdido en cuanto Misha se enderezó y al hacerlo le aprisionó la polla dentro de él, llevó las manos hacia atrás y lo agarró por las caderas haciendo que el movimiento fuera casi imposible pero la sensación de opresión que estaba sintiendo Jensen en la polla no tenía precio.

                Y tanto que no la tenía, como que había comenzado a correrse sin ni siquiera moverse. Tampoco le hizo falta. Le llegó tan de sorpresa que lo único que pudo hacer fue poner las manos sobre las de Misha y arremeter pobremente contra él. En realidad no hizo falta nada más porque el calor y la fricción eran tan intensos que Jensen se quedó quieto notando cómo su cuerpo se desahogaba y se corría dentro de Misha con apenas un golpe seco y certero.

                Cuando abrió los ojos notó la sien de Misha pegada a su nariz. Olía a sexo y a almizcle. Ese hombre olía  a algo primitivo que no sabía muy bien lo que era pero hacía que siempre acabara como acababa de suceder; corriéndose como un bruto.

                - ¿Mejor? ¿Se te pasó el enfado? –la voz de Misha era calmada y serena, quizás un poco más profunda de lo normal.

                Jensen se quitó una gota de sudor que le resbalaba por el borde de la ceja con el dorso de de la mano cuando se percató que Misha aún seguía empalmado y duro. Era lógico si pensaba que no había podido tocarse porque él al poner las suyas encima, lo agarró para que no se moviera.

                Con cuidado salió de él  y lo rodeó, poniéndose entre Misha y la pared, ambos mirándose. Sin decir una palabra, Jensen se arrodilló y cogiéndole con una mano se lo deslizó entero en la boca, hasta la base. Misha alargó las manos poniéndolas contra la pared para buscar un punto de apoyo y no caerse por las sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

                Sin duda Ackles hacía las mejores mamadas del mundo y Misha podía dar fe de ello. Lo miró y le gustó demasiado ver cómo su polla desaparecía casi entera en la boca del otro hasta casi rozarle la garganta.

                Jamás supo qué movimiento hizo Jensen con el paladar, la lengua y la garganta a la vez, pero a su polla debió de gustarle demasiado porque comenzó a contraerse y a ponerse cada vez más y más dura y de pronto estalló.

                - _JensenJensenJensenJensen_ -fue todo lo que fue capaz de decir antes comenzar a arremeter algo más fuerte de lo normal contra la boca de Ackles, tanto que lo llegó a aprisionar contra la pared, le agarró el cabello con una mano y se adentró algo más en él mientras se corría como había desearlo hacerlo durante todo el día.

                Jensen hizo un pequeño sonido con la garganta mientras sentía la mano de Misha tirándole un poco del pelo. Levantó la vista y mereció la pena que casi lo ahogara con tal de ver la expresión  de tranquilidad y saciedad que tenía Misha en el rostro.

 

                No duró ni dos segundos después de que hubiera terminado y Jensen lo soltara de su boca cuando Misha cayó sobre sus rodillas frente al otro, jadeando y extasiado.

                - ¿Es esto lo que andabas buscando? –Jensen lo observaba recuperarse con una sonrisa divertida en la cara y la polla medio erecta entre sus muslos.

                Misha asintió, aún incapaz de decir nada.

                Se vistieron y salieron con cuidado de allí. Al igual que antes, el chico que había atendido a Jensen dormía sobre una silla tras el mostrador de recepción.

                - Espera –Misha lo detuvo cuando lo vio entrar en el ascensor-. Bajé para quejarme de la ducha de mi habitación, que no funciona bien.

                Jensen, que ya estaba dentro y había apretado el botón de su planta, se apoyó despreocupadamente contra un lateral del ascensor.

                - Yo tengo ducha en mi habitación. Por si te interesa.

                Misha sonrió y caminó hacia él justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Se arrimó tanto que sus labios quedaron separados por apenas unos milímetros.

                - ¿Me invitas entonces a tu habitación?

                - Sí, pero todo tiene un precio, Misha.

                Misha esbozó una mueca con los labios. Se inclinó sobre su oído derecho y murmuró algo. Los ojos de Jensen se abrieron ligeramente para luego volver a su expresión de siempre. Cuando Misha se separó de él, lo miró a la cara y sonrió.

                - Si cumples lo que dices, te invitaré también a desayunar, Collins.

                - Entonces doblo lo que te he dicho.

                Jensen sonrió con esa sonrisa profunda y bonita que él tenía. Luego lo agarró por los bordes de la camisa, como había hecho un rato antes y lo acercó a él descaradamente, propinándole un beso húmedo y salado.

                - Eres una puta, ¿lo sabías?

                - No más que tú, Ackles, no más que tú.

 

FIN


End file.
